Friends
by pisces317
Summary: The Doctor runs into trouble while escaping from an angry horde and in the process of recovery finds out who his friends are. Doctor whump incl. Tenth doctor based. First DW story, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever attempt at a Doctor Who fic. It's not really based on much besides what I've watched of the show and what little I've seen of Torchwood. I hope you all enjoy. :) Reviews are always appreciated but please be gentle if you do not like it or approve of something.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Warm sun shone down brightly creating playful shadows on the browning grass as a light breeze tickled through the trees. Feet pounded heavily upon the ground in thunderous multitude echoing throughout the soil with ear drum shattering force to those that lived within.<p>

Two people ran for their lives with a mad horde of beings chasing them, throwing every single projectile weapon a human could think of.

It occurred to Rose as she fled to the TARDIS how wrong it was that they should have to, once again, run for the life on such a beautiful day. The full force of the Doctor, who had been following close behind her, knocked into her just as an arrow whizzed past.

A cry of pain escaped through the Doctor's mouth as the arrow connected with the fibrous tissue of his shoulder muscles, sailing through the tough elastic to the bone beneath. The hollow tipped point of the arrow shattered upon impact with the shoulder blade and the swinging motion of his arms only served to drive the shards in deeper.

"Doctor!" Rose cried doing her best to look behind her, hoping to assess the damage done while still running.

"Keep running!" the Doctor commanded sharply through gritted teeth. Fire spread through his shoulder with every movement he made but adrenaline spurred him on, driving his legs faster and faster.

Blue poked out through the green and the TARDIS came into view at last. The glorious sight of the spaceship only made them run faster, each trying to ignore the burning in their muscles and lungs.

The Doctor's pace slowed considerably the longer they ran. While his body composition wasn't like that of any other, his mannerisms were very much human, thanks to always having a human companion.

Like any human, the Doctor used his arms to drive his legs. However with an arrow sticking halfway out of his shoulder he found that it reduced the pain to hold his arm to his stomach, making it both easier and harder to run.

Rose slammed into the doors of the TARDIS having forgotten for a moment that the doors were locked. She pulled out the key that opens of the door, her hands shaking with the adrenaline and effort to ignore her friend's grunts, moans, pants and groans of pain.

The key clinked and scratched as she shakily tried to get the metal contraption into the hole. Finally the lock released and the door to the TARDIS opened, admitting her friend and pilot with warm, if not concerned, welcome.

With another shove, the Doctor forced Rose, none too gently mind you, into the ship. She landed hard on the metal grating. Her arms scraped lightly across the rough landing but she didn't feel it.

The only sounds she heard were a sickening tearing sound, an even worse crunching sound and a scream of agony unlike she has ever heard from her traveling companion. It froze her blood and stopped her heart to know that the Doctor, her Doctor, was experiencing that much pain.

The Doctor landed with a hard thump, the grating rattling underneath his almost dead weight. His head bounced hard off the floor drawing another heart shattering moan from his mouth.

The TARDIS slammed her doors shut, protecting her occupants from yet another onslaught of projectiles. Fury rose within the ship. She was linked so deeply with the Doctor that most never fully understood the connection. She existed for him and he for her. If one began to die, the other soon followed. It was why whenever he regenerated, she did as well.

She felt his every emotion no matter what it was. She felt the sheer happiness he felt when around Rose but she also felt the sheer misery and anger he felt whenever another planet, another civilization, another person was murdered. Killing was one thing that the Doctor detested. Unnecessary killing drove a feeling to his hearts that went beyond detestation or disgust.

_Oh God it hurts! _The Doctor's voice reached out to her. Pain so strong it threatened to disrupt her wiring reached through to her consciousness. The lights in the ship blinked off and on in a silent scream not only for Rose to help her agonized pilot but in an effort to release the agony that the Doctor was coursing through himself to her.

"Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked finding it hard to ignore the TARDIS' cry for help.

The Doctor found it hard to focus on anything but the pain coursing through his body. He heard the desperation in Rose's voice and knew he couldn't leave her and go into a regenerative sleep, not yet.

"Rose," he replied through gritted teeth, "you need to get the bullet out." His breath hitched and his back arched as a fresh wave of pain coursed through his body.

Rose's eyes grew wide at his instructions. "What? No, no, no, no, can't you just expel it during your Healing Coma?" Honestly she didn't know what bullet the Doctor was talking about but that really wasn't that important right now.

"No Rose, there's no one else but you. I need you," the Doctor pleaded as pain lanced through his body.

"But where is the bullet?" Rose asked. She really didn't want to perform surgery but she would do almost anything for this man.

"Leg," the Timelord ground out.

Rose was about to ask which leg but she noticed that his hand, normally olive in color now white with lack of blood, was clutching his left leg in a grip so tight she thought he would have a bruise there later.

Her brown eyes roamed over the thin leg, following a long, dark trail of blood up his shin to a rather large hole in his knee revealing a mess of bone, ligaments, muscle and skin. "No-"

"Rose please," the Doctor all but begged.

_TARDIS I need your help, _she silently begged the spaceship. _I cannot do this. Please take us to someone who can. _

"Hang in there Doctor," she urged gently, brushing his thick, dark hair off his sweaty, pale face.

The TARDIS came to life almost instantly at Rose's request but the Doctor never heard it. He only heard Rose's soft voice, urging him to hang on but the darkness was slowly closing in. The pain escalated to almost unbearable levels and the Doctor felt his grip on reality slipping.

With a final hitched breath and a agonized groan the Doctor allowed the blessed darkness to drag him down, Rose's wonderful voice coaxing him down with the promise of help being on the way.

Captain Jack Harckness sat at his desk at Torchwood, pounding uselessly on the keyboard, filling out a report for the Prime Minister on his team's latest adventure, which happened to be over a month ago. God he was bored!

A familiar sound reached his ears, perking them up with excitement. No, it couldn't be!

Quickly he jumped out of his chair and ran to where he knew it would land – dead center of the Torchwood underground.

"Jack, what is that?" Gwen inquired, looking around for a sign of what was making the noise.

"It's-" but before he had a chance to finish, the welcoming sight of the blue police box filled the room, crashing just before Tosh's equipment, stopping short of taking it out.

"Jack get in here!" Rose's frantic voice called from within the box spurring the immortal man into action quicker than anything else on this Earth.

He entered to find Rose kneeling on the TARDIS flooring with an almost comatose Doctor beneath her. "What happened?" he asked as he rushed over to where the fallen Timelord lay.

"He, he says that I need to take a bullet out but I can't do it!" Rose said in a panic.

Jack's green eyes roamed over the prone body of his friend, finally finding the bullet whole at last. His brows wrinkled in compassionate sympathy but his voice came out colder than dry ice as he yelled, "Owen get in here and bring a stretcher with you!"

Owen wanted to ignore his boss but he had never heard Jack's voice filled with so much emotion as he did in that one statement so he did as he was urged, bringing the requested stretcher with him as he did so.

He stopped momentarily to gawk at the inside of what was a seemingly small police box before he quickly continued over to where his boss and a beautiful blonde sat. Briefly he thought about asking what had happened but he realized that at that moment it didn't really matter so he quickly snapped into doctor mode, diagnosing his patient with impassive ease.

"Alright, we need to get him into surgery," he informed expertly after he had finished examining the injured man. "Everybody lift at the same time. It will cause him a great deal of pain but there's nothing to be done about that right now." He looked around at the three of them before yelling, "Gwen get in here, we'll need help."

The spunky brunette entered the ship with a gawking, "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Yes let's gawk later," the Doctor, who had been slowly returning to reality, ground out through tightly clenched teeth.

"Right, sorry," Gwen apologized recognizing easily a man in pain. "Where do you want me?"

"You and Jack take right side," Owen ordered, "Rose over here with me."

"Be careful of his shoulder," Rose bid Jack who had begun to slide his hands under the Doctor's right upper torso.

"What's wrong with his shoulder?" Owen asked before shaking his head, "Y'know what, strike that, I don't care right now. Now everyone lift on three. One, two, three."

The group of four lifted as one, the motion jarring the pained Doctor drawing a moan of near agony through thin lips.

"Sorry about that," Owen replied as he strapped the Timelord in. "Don't worry though, we'll have you fixed up soon."

Swiftly he and Jack wheeled the Doctor into surgery. "Is there anything I should know about him?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Jack demanded impatiently.

"Oh I don't know. A mysterious man arrives in the middle of Torchwood in a police box that's bigger on the inside than it is on the out, it all sounds rather familiar don't you think?" He waited a beat before asking, "This is the Doctor isn't it?"

"Yes and the main things that you need to know are: he's allergic to aspirin and he has two hearts."

Owen stored the information absently in his mind as he prepared to extract the bullet. "Right," he tossed a syringe towards his boss, "inject him with this. It's an asthetic."

While Jack administered the medicine, Owen slid some surgical gloves on then grabbed his scalpel. He looked at Jack, his knife poised, "Ready?"

"What do I need to do?"

"Just make sure he doesn't move."


	2. Chapter 2

When the Doctor slowly returned to consciousness the first thing he realized was that he was no longer in the TARDIS. Blearily he looked around trying to get his bearings as his mind cleared the fog of sleep.

He tested his injuries, happy to find that the pain wasn't anywhere near where it had been before. _Thank You Regeneration! _he thought happily. Without further ado the Doctor pushed himself off the bed, swinging his legs over the side and raising his torso off the bed in one smooth motion.

Unfortunately while he had regenerated enough so that his injuries were healing, they weren't fully healed and pain greeted him happily with the movements. He groaned as pain raced through his shoulder, chest and leg.

"Oh Doctor, you're awake!" Rose greeted in surprise. She'd been lightly dozing and hadn't realized that her friend had returned to reality. "How are you feeling?"

"Right as rain," the Doctor answered. His brows furrowed in pain and confusion, "Why do you suppose people say 'Right as Rain" anyways? How is rain right? Who makes it right?"

Rose laughed in relief. "Well I can see that you're feeling better," she chided hoping that the smile in her eyes hid the concern she felt at seeing him still in pain. Gently she helped him to lay back down on the bed, raising the head of the bed quickly before placing a pillow under his still bandaged knee.

"Yep thanks to you," his eyes sparkled with appreciation and adoration, "So, where to next?"

"Home," Jack announced walking into the room with Owen in tow.

"Oh that's boring!" the Doctor exclaimed cheerily. He tried to resume his position of sitting on the side of the hospital bed hoping to exude more readiness than he actually felt but the pain that emanated from his knee when he tried to bend it was enough to let him know that that wasn't a feasible option at the moment.

"None the less that is where you will be going," Owen stepped in, asserting himself professionally. "I've already called Jackie and she's more than happy for a visit."

The Doctor groaned at the idea of spending more than a few hours in Jackie Tyler's presence. He suspected that he'd find running back into that horde more relaxing than sitting in Jackie Tyler's living room, the woman new how to make going to work seem like a vacation.

Rose gave him a gentle nudge in the side, making him gasp quietly and wince with pain as it jerked his still healing shoulder.

"Sorry," she apologized, her face pinking in a blush. She ran a gentle hand in soothing circles over his hand in silent apology.

"I'm fine," the Doctor assured, wrapping his long fingers around her hand then giving a gentle squeeze.

"That's where you're wrong," Owen interrupted. "Yes you've healed and regenerated quite well but you are not fully healed by a long shot-"

"-which is why you're to go to Jackie's," Jack interrupted with a smile, "to heal."

"That'll be the day," Rose said doubtfully. "Do you know how hard it is to get him to stay still for more than five seconds let alone get him to relax and heal?"

"Oi," the Doctor called indignantly.

"Well you're going to have to," Owen lectured, "I'm not even sure that the damage done to your knee will ever fully heal. The bullet shattered your kneecap, doing quite a bit of damage as it went in before it landed right against a nerve. The reason why you were experiencing such agonizing pain was because the bullet rubbed against the nerve with any movement that was made. I noticed that you seem to have a bit of scar tissue left from previous injures from previous doctors?"

The Doctor nodded, wincing as it rattled a nagging headache around. "Yeah, there's just some damage that cannot be repaired."

Owen nodded his understanding. He walked up to the man in pajamas then, in one smooth motion, grabbed the Doctor's right arm and slowly lifted. His left hand stayed on top of the recently fixed joint, feeling for discrepancies, while the right manipulated the arm.

"Ow!" the Doctor yelped taking his arm out of Owen's grasp. "You couldn't have warned me or something?"

"When did you turn into a wuss?" Jack chided.

The Doctor threw the Captain a glare before wincing again as the medical man pressed hard on a particularly tender spot.

"Sorry," Owen apologized not really wanting to cause his patient any more pain. He didn't know the Doctor personally but he has heard of him and thought him a decent being.

He stepped away from his patient and gave him an appraising look. "I would say that you need to rest your shoulder but you wouldn't do that would you?"

"Probably not," the Doctor admitted honestly, "It takes two hands to operate the TARDIS."

Owen didn't remember much of the ship which he had come to learn was named The TARDIS but the one thing he did remember was that operating the huge console meant having to be in your feet.

"I'm afraid that's a moot point for you," he shrugged, "since you need to stay off your leg."

"So when do we take off?" the Doctor asked choosing to ignore the medic's latest statement. He lowered his legs over the side of the bed, hiding a wince and holding in a groan as his knee grumbled about the change of position.

With a strength he didn't feel, the Timelord used his arms to push himself off the bed then balanced awkwardly on his good leg before attempting to put weight on his injured one. Owen was there to catch before he hit the ground as his leg gave out under his weight.

"Now that you've just proved Owen's point," Jack said with a smirk, "this lovely chair is waiting to escort you to your ship."

The Doctor eyed the wheelchair with annoyed disgust. "That's really not necessary. Couldn't I just get a pair of crutches?"

"Doctor," Rose groaned, "just get in the chair."

A humored smile appeared on his lips, "How do you propose to get me into your mum's place without crutches?" The faces of those in the room went blank. They hadn't thought of that. "I think it best we go somewhere else."

"Oh no," Rose objected knowing that he mainly just wanted to get out of going to her mum's, "Owen is going to give us a set of crutches for you to use when we get there. After that it doesn't matter because you are not going to be doing anything but sitting on the couch watching the telly."

Jack pushed the chair towards the Doctor who proceeded to once again get off the bed. He hopped over to where Jack had left the chair then lowered his slender frame into it with as much grace as he could muster. His shoulder cried out at being used in such a manner and it must have showed on his face because both Owen and Jack stepped in to help finish.

Rose bent down to raise the left leg of the wheelchair while Owen grabbed an ice pack and a blanket.

Thanks to the simple layout of Torchwood and the speed of the wheelchair, the group made it to the TARDIS and in no time they had the Doctor settled in his bed with a pillow elevating his knee inside the ship.

"How are you going to get the TARDIS to go anywhere? She won't fly for anyone but a Timelord," he reminded with a petulant look.

"She got us here without a Timelord and I think she'll be able to get us to my mum's without a Timelord," Rose answered with a smile. "Rest, you look tired."

The Doctor drew his face into a horrified face before giving a warm smile then leaning his head against the soft pillows that waited. He really was tired, something that both intrigued and unnerved him. Timelords don't need as much sleep as humans so the time he was out should have been enough to last him another twelve hours. Yet he acknowledged that his body was still trying to heal itself and in order to do that, he needed to rest.

He worried briefly about handing over the TARDIS to Rose but then he remembered how right his young companion was. The TARDIS got them there without his guidance at Rose's request. He was sure that the ol' girl would do so again.

A warm humming reached his mind, singing songs of Galifrey and lulling him into a relaxing sleep. The TARDIS sensed her pilot's worry, fatigue and pain and wanted him to think of nothing but resting and healing so she did as she normally did when her Timelord couldn't sleep and sang him to sleep, assuring him that she and Rose had things covered and they did.

He would need his strength for while he was at Jackie Tyler's home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the short chapter but I thought this a good place to stop. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS landed in a very inconspicuous spot in the alley with wheezing grace. Jackie Tyler waited impatiently for her daughter to immerge from the blue box but after five minutes no one came so she decided it was high time to barge right in.

She paused briefly when she entered and no one was to be found. Usually the Doctor was bouncing around the main console with the energy of a five year old on speed while her daughter stood patiently off to the side with adoration and love in her face.

When Captain Jack (such a handsome man!) had called and said that the Doctor had been injured and in need of rest she was more annoyed than concerned. She liked the man well enough but there were times when she'd like to be able to see her daughter, visit with her daughter, without him.

Her annoyance changed to motherly concern when the man in question came around the corner with crutches. She knew that his physiology was different from that of a human's and therefore made it harder to keep him down for long. Sure he could be injured just as easily but he tended to heal thirty times quicker.

His face was drawn, paler than normal and pinched with pain. He grimaced with every movement he made but attempted to brighten in her presence. "'Jackie 'ello!"

"Are you alright? Is there anything that you need? Food, maybe a slice of banana cake or tea? Tea! What about tea?" Jackie realized that she was rambling but she actually grew nervous when someone she cared about, even if it was an awkward albeit charming alien, was in pain. She never knew what she could do to help except the excessive mothering, or so the Doctor called it.

The Doctor gave a tired smile. He'd expected this from Jackie; she disappoint. "I'm alright though now that you mention it a cup of tea sounds bloody good. Shall we get upstairs then?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay in here?" Jackie queried eyeing him nervously.

"Mum!" Rose scolded, partially angry, partially embarrassed.

"Well I'm sorry but should he really be doing all that much walking around?" Jackie argued skeptically. "He looks whiter than milk and none too steady on his feet either."

"Foot really," the Doctor interjected with a tired smile, "I'm not allowed to put weight on the other one for a few more days yet."

"Mum I can't leave him here on his own-"

"Who asked you to?" Jackie interrupted. "I could easily go up, grab some food and tea, and be back in a jiffy."

Both Rose and the Doctor stood with their mouths open in shock. Neither one had expected Jackie to suggest that and they didn't particularly wanted her on the ship.

The Doctor felt his strength waning steadily and swayed on his feet. Rose caught him easily then looked up at him with a concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well not fine I guess since I'm on crutches but I am just a wee bit tired. The healing process is so taxing isn't it?"

"Let's get you up upstairs then," Rose suggested, leading him towards the door.

"Bed, now," Jackie overruled. She marched up to where her daughter and the Doctor stood and began to herd him gently back in the direction he came.

"Mum-"

"Rose the poor man is dead on his feet. He won't make it up the stairs easily and I really don't think that he nor his doctors would be happy if he were to fall and injure something else."

"You know she does have a point," the Timelord pointed out more than happy to accept any reason he could not to have to make the painful trip up to the second floor flat. His head swam and he swayed again. He really did feel exhausted. It was a peculiar feeling for him but it was also very frustrating.

With help from the TARDIS, Jackie managed to get them all to the door of the Doctor's room. She could tell that her daughter was torn.

Rose wanted to get her friend up to the flat as soon as possible but she could also knew that her mum was right and if she were to push it, he'd more than likely end up doing more harm than good.

She helped the Doctor lower himself upon the bed, hoping to take some pressure off his still hurting shoulder while she made sure that he didn't put any weight on his leg. He grunted as he landed and Rose felt a deep ache in her chest at the sound.

"Rose," he mumbled sleepily, "go upstairs with your mum. I'll be fine here by myself." He waited, gauging her reaction. When he saw that she was hesitating he continued on, "Really. I'll call you if I need you. I'm just going to be sleeping and you know how deeply I can do that."

Rose smiled remembering him sleeping through a tornado. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Alright but you call if you need me," she demanded sternly. She brushed a few stray hairs off his forehead before leaning down and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

He waited until after she left before he allowed the true weariness and pain he felt to show on his face. What he really needed right now was deep, regenerating rest.

The TARDIS hummed in the back of his mind songs from his home and soon he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Jackie and Rose were sitting in their comfortable living room, nursing two cups of tea with milk and chatting away when a heavily limping Doctor entered with a happy, though pained, smile on his face.<p>

"Hello, what have we here? Tea! Perfect! I could use a good cup of tea right about now," he began limping over to the kitchen, leaving two stunned women watching him with their mouths open.

Rose was the first to snap out of her stupor and jumped up, placing herself in his path. "I don't think so. You go sit down, I'll get the tea."

Recognizing the determined look on her face, the Timelord limped over to the couch then lowered himself down gently, cringing as he bent his knee.

"You seem to be feeling better," Jackie announced evenly.

"Weell," he answered, drawing the word out in his normal fashion, "I'm not up to running away from Cybermen yet but I feel good."

"Better or not elevate your leg on the couch," Rose commanded as she carried in his tea.

Grabbing his tea from her hands, the Doctor did as he was told. His knee had screamed furiously at him for the abuse it thought it was getting as he walked up to the flat and the pain it was sending through his leg told him it was payback time.

Rose took a mental step back to get a good look at her friend, gauging his true state. When she saw that he was in more pain than he cared to admit she bent down and eased a pillow under his injured leg before she pulled up an extra seat on the arm of the couch.

She hid a smile as he absently placed a hand on her leg, stroking it lightly. It was a comforting gesture to the both of them but only one was aware it was happening. His hand tightened briefly around her thigh and she knew that his knee was hurting him badly as she watched him drink from his tea to hide the deep grimace.

However her mother was not fooled and soon threw her daughter a meaningful look. "Well, I'm off to the shops. I promised Brenda I'd meet her there." She gathered her things, gave Rose a quick kiss on the cheek then skittered out of the flat leaving her daughter and her daughter's friend alone.

"How are you feeling really? Do you need some ice?" Rose asked once her mother had gone.

"I don't know does ice help?" the Doctor asked lightly.

Rose gave a baffled expression, "Have you never sprained anything?"

"Many times but I was never able to actually do anything about it until I got to the TARDIS which by then I had already healed."

Her brows furrowed at the meaning in his words but she turned around to go grab a pack of ice. She came back in less than five minutes and gently placed it on top of his knee, smiling when he let out a contented groan. "I take it that feels better then?"

"Yeah. Thank You!" he answered happily, giving her a bright smile.

Rose fidgeted, fighting the desire to kiss him right then and there, before she grabbed his now empty teacup and took it into the kitchen.

"Right well I don't know about you but I'm knackered. Will you be alright by yourself?" She walked back into where the Doctor lay stretched on the couch and watched him carefully.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think I might take a nap myself actually."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? I'm surprised you won't be up and getting into trouble."

"Oi. Believe it or not Rose Tyler I do not go looking for trouble wherever I go," the Doctor objected indignantly as she bent down to give him another kiss on the forehead then headed for her own bedroom.

"I don't' know about that," she mumbled under her breath.

She laughed herself to sleep when she heard the Doctor call out, "I heard that!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. Especially because I'm not too sure if I like how I'm writing this story.. I'm very sure that I'm not getting anyone IC nor do It get the London accent, being American and all. <strong>

**Anyone in the UK want to be my beta for all my Doctor Who stories? I have another story in mind and I think it might turn out halfway decent with someone beta-ing for me. **


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie walked quietly into her home, noting the sleeping man on her couch and the sounds of soft snores coming from her daughter's room. She placed her purchases onto a vacated armchair then walked into her kitchen to grab a quick cuppa before she headed to her own bedroom to wait for the pair to wake.

On the couch in the next room the Doctor snorted a little then shifted his position on the couch with a small gasp of what she assumed was pain. He shifted again placing himself in almost exactly the same position before he turned on his other side facing the doorway that was brightly lit with the fading sun.

A small, watery plop sounded on the floor and Jackie turned around from her intent watching of the teapot to boil to see what it was that had fallen. A clear, plastic baggie that she assumed once held ice in it lying innocently on the floor soaking through to her carpet.

The Doctor, who lay on his right side, the soles of his feet facing her kitchen, was curled on the couch. It amazed Jackie that such a tall man could make himself so small and yet seem, for the most part, comfortable. Deep lines of pain creased his normally smooth features, the agony of the past day or so coupled with the exhaustion he felt in trying to heal himself threatened to make him look one ninth his true age.

He grimaced and Jackie resisted the urge to go up to him and coo him back into a peaceful slumber. The position on the couch had to be hell on his body. The cushions were well used and worn thin. They didn't take pressure off the heaviest parts of the body like most beds were designed to do. Even if he did have the energy of a teenager Jackie suspected that his joints showed the true wear and tear his body went through daily.

Whistling echoed through the small flat, high and screaming making Jackie turn around instantly in an effort to silence the wail. She reached the pot quickly, removed it from the heat and turned off the stove before she turned around to make sure her children were still asleep.

Yes, no matter how old the alien may be she still considered him as one of her own. She knew that her daughter cared deeply for him and that helped to endear him to her.

At first she had loathed and feared the Time Lord. It was understandable really, she hadn't understood what was happening with her daughter while she wasn't around; all she had known was that Rose was constantly in danger and had been missing for over a year and that man, the Doctor, had been a part of it.

But the more he showed up, the more that Rose talked about it and Jackie had actually listened, she soon found that there was more to the alien than meets the eye. She was willing to give him a chance if her daughter was. In his second, well to her, reincarnation he had come across as bubbling mad and more than a little bit rude but in certain ways he was more charming and more domestic (for lack of a better word) than his previous form. It didn't hurt that he was a lot more handsome as well.

Alas, when she turned around to check on her sleeping occupants, Jackie found two bleary, pain filled chocolate brown eyes staring at her, watching her.

"Would you like a cup of tea then?" she asked hoping to cover her embarrassment at having been openly staring at him.

With a groan the Doctor raised himself to a sitting position on the couch. He stretched out his lanky form with a grimace, immediately retracting his right arm as his shoulder gave a cry of protest.

"Tea would be lovely thank you," he answered finally attempting to plaster on a cheery smile. "A good cup of tea solves almost everything."

_Cheeky little blighter, _Jackie thought hiding the smile on her face behind the fridge as she pulled out milk. Though she knew that he truly believed that, she also had a feeling that he was, for some reason, trying to earn points with her.

She poured plenty of sugar in it, just the way he liked it, before carrying two cups of tea out to the where he waited patiently.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" she handed him his cup then sat down across from him, tossing her purchases from the shops onto the floor before she settled in. She hadn't really meant to buy anything while she'd been out but she found this shirt that she couldn't resist and thought that it would help solidify her reason for leaving.

"In a hurry to get rid of me eh?" he joked easily. His usual wide grin spread across her face and Jackie fought to keep her own from breaking out in a similar fashion. He ached and bone deep weariness clung to him like water on a wet blanket but all in all he did feel much better.

He sipped a bit more of tea, practically inhaling the soothing liquid in an effort to absorb all the antioxidants and free radicals in the plant. Marvelous thing tea; it had helped him on more than one occasion often giving him the boost that he so desperately needed after a healing sleep.

The bed in Rose's room/the spare bedroom creaked then the door opened admitting a sleepy Rose in pink slippers wearing rubber duck pajamas. Her hair was ruffled and tossed adding to her sleepy look and if possible making her seem even more attractive to the Time Lord. He did his best not to chuckle and call her adorable or cute; he really didn't fancy another slap from her mum any time soon if ever again.

"Tea ready?" she asked dazedly as she padded her way into the kitchen.

"Hello to you too," Jackie called through the small doorway. It didn't really surprise her that her daughter hadn't said hello, she had never really been a morning person and no matter what time a person wakes up it's morning to them.

Rose threw her mother a small look of "really?" then continued making her own cup of tea.

"I thought I'd make us some Sheppard's Pie, you like Sheppard's Pie right?" Jackie announced asking the Doctor for his preference.

"I love it though I probably won't be awake long enough to enjoy it. Regenerating take a lot out of me I'm afraid."

"But you're still you," Jackie said baffled by how he's regenerating again. She didn't think he did that unless he was dying.

"Of course I am," he replied as if it was a silly statement. "I'm regenerating healthy cells which will in turn heal the injuries I received. Bloody villagers and their projectiles, couldn't they come up with something that didn't hurt as much?"

"I think that was kind of their point," Rose added as she sat down on the arm of the couch closest to his head.

"True," he conceded draining his mug of tea. "You know after I'm done with all this terribly boring sleeping we should stop by Cardiff again. Thank them for their help, what do you think?"

"Uh, when will you be done sleeping?" Rose asked hesitantly. She was more than ready for a good, long break but even with an injury it was hard to keep the Doctor down.

"I should think another day should to it. It'll be quite boring I must say because for the next twenty six hours or so all I will be doing is sleeping, part of the healing process you know."

"Oh that's alright, she can visit with me," Jackie interjected happily.

"Well there you go," the Doctor cried cheerily, "and that's just as well too because I feel like I could sleep through a Sycorax attack. Wait I've already done that haven't I? Just as well, they really are a boring, simplistic race-" his rant was cut off with a jaw cracking yawn. The Doctor raised his empty had to cover the yawn, wincing when his shoulder reminded him not to do that.

"Perhaps you'd better take the bed this time, what with you sleeping for the next twenty four hours and all," Rose suggested.

"I think that sounds brilliant," he answered after letting out another big yawn. He faltered when he took his first step towards the bedroom but quickly recovered his balance and proceeded to limp to the spare bedroom.

Rose followed, never more than a couple steps behind in case he should need help not that she actually expected him to ask for it. The man was stubborn as a mule when it came to most things and his health was definitely included in it.

Once he was settled on the bed, Rose stepped forward and tucked him in. She felt more than a little ridiculous doing it but it also made her feel good to do it; to make sure that he was comfortable, relatively pain free and all set before he put himself, essentially, into a coma.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, the deep crimson comforter wrinkling under her weight as it pressed against the relatively thin body of the Time Lord. She placed a hand on his calf, running it absently higher as she asked him, "How are you feeling by the way? I never asked."

"Better, still a bit groggy but I suppose that's to be expected."

Unbeknownst to the rest of her, her hand had begun to gently stroke his injured knee and upon his cast off of her concern had gently squeezed. The doctor had tensed under her touch which immediately softened at his sign of pain.

"Sorry," she apologized casting her eyes downward as he cheeks flushed with heat. No matter her demeanor her hand never left the limb and began to gently massage the muscle in his calf.

Once her brain caught up with the rest of her limbs Rose withdrew her hand as if burned then stood up off the bed and stepped away. "I should let you rest."

"Where will you sleep tonight?" he asked, the concept that he was taking her bed finally catching up to him.

"Oh on the couch probably, wouldn't want to disturb you."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Wouldn't your mum have a problem with you joining me anyways?"

"So what if she did? I'm a big girl and it's not like we'd be doing anything but sleeping."

"Well, if you don't fancy a sore back in the morning, come join me. I'll be well asleep so you wouldn't be bothering me."

Rose nodded, leaving the suggestion open, "Get some rest. I'll save you a Sheppard's Pie for when you wake up."

"G'night, or whatever," the Doctor waved off tiredly, falling asleep before she even left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later Rose walked into the spare bedroom where the Doctor lay in the bed, deathly still. She stood stock still, concentrating on the slow rise and fall of the alien's chest and assuring herself that he was alive and alright, just sleeping deeply.

As she watched him sleep she was reminded of the night he'd spent on her mother's bed, sick and feverish. The main difference between then and now, besides the lack of aliens in the sky, was that he wasn't sweating profusely, otherwise things were exactly the same; he still had no color (would it kill him to get a tan?), his breathing, though less ragged, was slow and barely registering, and he didn't respond to any outer stimulus.

The bed groaned as he began to thrash about, winces and grimaces crossing his face as his breathing increased.

Rose climbed in bed beside him, lying on her side as she threw an arm over his stomach. Using her hand to rub gentle, soothing circles into his chest, she began to cuddle with him, pleased when his thrashing ceased and he calmed.

She was careful to avoid putting pressure on his newly healed shoulder as she curled up closer to him. With a sigh of relief she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of him against her.

He smelled of soap, musk, and spice. The double thump of his heart beat steadily against her forearm and her own heart wished it could match the rhythm. The sound of his breathing sang through her ear, acting as a soft lullaby like no other found in the universe, singing her to sleep.

All of these senses floated together and spoke one word to her: _HOME _

Rose knew without a doubt that as long as she was with the Doctor, she would always be home and that comforting thought was the finally push over the teetering edge of balance between sleep and wakefulness.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke to find Rose curled around him with her hand lying lightly upon his chest. He nuzzled his cheek into her hair, enjoying the silky feel of it as it brushed against his skin. The smell of fruit and soap floated up through his nostrils and filling his lungs. Oh how he loved the way her hair smelled.<p>

She snorted in her sleep and curled around him more. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the ache in his shoulder and hugging her as close as he could.

He loved the feeling of her body against his; it was a perfect fit, her body against his, it felt right. As long as Rose was with him he knew he didn't need anything or anyone else, except the TARDIS of course.

Love like he hadn't felt in a long time rose within his chest and he resisted the urge to wake her up and tell her exactly how he felt. Instead he settled for wrapping his other arm around her and angled his head, rather awkwardly, so he could kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you," he admitted in a whisper.

He settled back into the bed making sure to keep his right arm around Rose, his Rose. In the deep silence, a sleepy voice, soft voice answered, "I love you too Doctor."

The Doctor fell asleep and for the first time in years he slept deeply without memories to haunt him and dreams to taunt him. His hearts beat steadily but happily – he had his Rose and that was all that mattered.

_~fin~_


End file.
